paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Pup Girl (Part 2)
Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Living room) (Ryder and Mrs. Thomas are sitting in the living room watching TV. Skye walks into the room and sits next to Ryder.) Skye: Ryder, can I have $35? Ryder: That's a lot of money for a little girl. Skye: It's for school, for summer writing class. Ryder (is very intersted in the TV show): Any more soda left? (Skye pours Ryder some soda.) Skye: Katie thinks I'd be a good writer. Ryder: Last month you wanted to play the violin. Then you wanted to be a ventriloquist. (Ryder keeps his eyes on the TV this whole time.) Skye: Ryder? Ryder (talking about TV): I love this guy! (He laughes at the character on TV.) Skye: Ryder? Ryder: What? Skye: The money? Ryder: Ahh, maybe next summer. Skye (thoughts): He forgot about the time I wanted to be a magician, I was really great at making myself disappear. (Scene: Foyer) (Skye is bouncing a basketball. Raimundo comes in.) Skye: Wanna play? Raimundy: No, I gotta go to the cemetery. Keep your head up. Don't look at the ball, look at me. (Raimundo takes the ball from Skye and bounces it around propely to show Skye.) Raimundo: See. You were looking at the ball. All right? Keep your head up. Gimme some skin. (Skye and Raimundo high-five each other. Raimundo leaves the house. Skye continues to play with the ball. The ball bounces away from her and down the stairs to the basement. Skye goes down the stairs slowly. She is very scared of the basement and she peeks around the corner. There is a corpse there but it's covered up. She runs across the room and gets the ball. Katie, who is walking by, notices the door open and closes it unaware of Skye down there. Skye runs up the stairs and tries to open the but it's locked. She drops her ball and bounces down the stairs. She is crying.) Skye: Please! Open the door, please! (Katie hears the banging of the door and Skye crying for the door to be open. She walks over the door.) Skye: Please, open the door! (Skye sits on the step by the door and covers her ears. She sings "Do Wah Diddy Do!" to herself. Katie opens the door.) Katie: Skye? Skye! What happened? Skye (very scared): My ball, I lost my ball. (Katie picks up Skye to her feet.) Katie: Come on sweetie. (They both walk away from the basement.) (Scene: Basement) (Katie is putting makeup on a dead lady. Ryder is at his desk.) Katie: Excuse me Ryder? Ryder: Uh-huh? Katie: Could you take a look at Mrs. Porter? Ryder: Yeah. (Ryder gets up from his desk and looks at Mrs. Porter. He is not impressed at Katie's work.) Ryder: Didn't I give you a picture of what she looked like? Katie: Yeah. (Katie looks in her pockets and takes out the picture. Ryder compares her work to the picture.) Katie: You don't like it? Ryder: This was the Reverend Porter's wife, you have her looking like a two dollar hooker. Katie (is a bit offended): I think she looks nice! Her lips are very thin so I used the gloss to give them a more sensual quality, and her eyes just needed a little definition, and her hair, I'm sorry, nobody wears this hairdo anymore in 1972. Ryder: She did. This photo was taken a month ago at the church food drive. Katie: I just wanted to get past this "old school Marm" image. Ryder: That wasn't an image. She was an old school Marm. Fix it. (Ryder starts to leave.) Katie: Ryder? (Harry turns around.) Katie: I was just wondering, if there is anything wrong with Skye. Ryder: What do you mean? Katie: Well the other night at dinner... Ryder: Oh that, she just likes to play. Katie: I don't think so, I think she's confused about death. Ryder: She was raised in a funeral home, she knows a thing or two about it. Katie: Ryder, I really think she..... Ryder (annoyed): She's a perfectly happy eleven year old girl, look, don't give me any advice about my pup, okay? (Ryder goes back upstairs and Katie watches.) (Scene: Front of house) (Chase and Skye are playing jumprope with Cap'n Turbot. Cap'n Turbot is panting and jumping while Chase and Skye say a rhyme. Katie's camper pulls up to the house.) Skye: There's Katie! (They stop jumproping leaving Cap'n Turbot tired. They run to the camper as Katie gets out.) Katie: Hi. Skye: Can we look around in your camper? Katie: Sure. I'll give you the royal tour. (Katie opens the door and Chase and Skye rush in excited.) Katie (surprised by the excitement): Whoa! Gosh! (Chase gets on the driver's seat and pretends to drive the camper. Skye sits at the table and starts to read a book.) Chase: Wow, this is the coolest thing, like you really eat and sleep here? Katie: Uh-huh. Chase: I'm gonna drive us to Liverpool. Katie: Liverpool? Skye: Big Ringo fan. Katie: Ohh, right. Would you like some soda? Skye: I would. Katie: Chase? Chase: Yes please. (Chase gets up and sits at the table across from Skye.) Chase: What are you reading? (Skye puts a paw to her mouth telling him to be quiet and keeps reading. Katie notices this.) Katie: Oh! (She takes the book from Skye.) Katie: You shouldn't be looking at that, it's a little too old for you. Skye: Did you read all these books? Katie: Uh-huh. Skye: What are they about? Katie: Mostly love, and romance. Chase: Eeeeuuuww, gross. Katie: They're just fun to read. (Katie gives Chase and Skye soda.) Katie: Here, cheers. (They all drink a mouthful.) Skye: Are you married? Katie: No, I'm divorced. Skye: Ryder said it's bad when people get divorced. Katie: Well, sometimes married people just find out they can't live with each other. Chase: Mine aren't divorced. (Chase stands up and reaches for the cookie jar.) Chase: Katie, can I have a cookie? (Katie has soda in her mouth and trying to tell Chase not to open it.) Katie: Hmmmph gurgle gurgle... (Chase opens the cookie jar and takes out a few dollars.) Chase: Hey, where are all the cookies? (Skye notices the money and she gets an idea.) Katie: Well, I guess you found my secret hiding place. (Katie puts the money back and closes the cookie jar.) Chase: What are you saving for? Katie: Nothing in particular, just putting it away for a rainy day. (The cuckoo clock goes "Cuckoo." It is now noon, lunch time.) Chase: I'm supposed to be home at noon for lunch, thanks Katie. Bye. Katie: Bye. (Chase leave the camper and goes home.) Katie: Well Miss Skye, what d'you say we head back? Skye: Can I use your bathroom first? Katie: Sure. Skye: You don't have to wait, Ryder'll be mad if you're late. Katie: Okay. (Katie leaves the camper and Skye goes to the bathroom. She has a guilty look on her face.) (Scene: Mr. Porter's writing class) (Mr. Porter is teaching his class.) Mr. Porter: The great way, is not difficult for those with no preferences, with the absence of both love and hate, everything becomes clear and undisguised. That was written by a Chinese philosopher in the year 600. Now why would I choose to bring that up in a creative writing class? Because, the absence of judgment helps us to appreciate reality. In other words, I want you to listen to your classmates writing, with a clear and open heart, okay? So who's gonna go first? Resident #1: I got one. Mr. Porter: Yeah. (The resident stands up.) Resident #1: I sang a song for you to hear, I painted a picture for you to see, I picked a rose for you to smell, I planted grass for you to touch, But you did not hear my song, You did not see my picture, You did not smell my rose and you did not touch my grass. Woman Resident: Maybe she was outta town? Resident #2: That's not funny. His poem is about futility. We toil in unrewarded obscurity. Mr. Porter: Now, I hear judgment, let's not forget the part about the open heart... (The door to the classroom opens. Skye enters with a notepad. She is nervous.) Mr. Porter: Skye. (Everyone else turns and looks at her.) Mr. Porter: Is there, something I can do for you. Skye (is nervous): I paid the money. Mr. Porter: For this class? Skye: Uh-huh, I wanna be a writer. Mr. Porter: Skye, this is an adult writing class. Raimundo: Hey, I think it's real beautiful. She wants to be a writer. Mr. Porter: Skye, you sure you wanna do this? (Skye nods her head yes.) Mr. Porter: Welcome to the class, go find a seat. (Everyone applauds for her.) Mr. Porter: Okay ahh, who's next? Farmer Yumi: I experienced something with my boyfriend the other day, and I wrote a few words down. Mr. Porter: The floor's yours Farmer Yumi. Farmer Yumi: He covers me like a blanket, from the cold, dark night, As I look into his eyes, I know it's right, To touch, To feel, I know he's real, Flesh all a mush, Flesh all a mush, I can't fight it, There's no point, I wake up in lighter joint. (Residents glane around the room. Skye raises her paw.) Mr. Porter: Uhhh, oo, uhh, Oona. Skye: I wrote a poem too. Mr. Porter: Please. Skye: "Ode to Ice-cream" by Skye Holley. I like ice-cream a whole lot, It tastes good when days are hot, On a cone or in a dish, This would be my only wish, Vanilla, chocolate or rocky road, Even with pie a la mode. That's all I got so far. Raimundo: I hear that Skye, Flesh all a Mush or Rocky Road, it's about desire. Mr. Porter: Skye that's... It's very sweet, and it rhymes and that's also good but, you're not expressing to me what's in your soul. I want you to show me how you see the world, your fears, your desires, your innermost secrets. Skye (thoughts): My fears and secrets. I'm afraid I killed my mother. (Scene: Inside the house) (Katie is sitting at her desk. She hears a tuba playing and gets up. She smiles and walks into the next room. It is Ryder playing the tuba to Mrs. Thomas.) Ryder (singing): Can not do without, Harry's wild about me. Katie: Excuse me Ryder, I'm sorry, I just wanna let you know that the flowers were delivered. And the room's all set up. Ryder: Thanks, listen I wanna apologize for the other day downstairs, about Skye, I was a little harsh. Katie: I shouldn't stick my nose in other people's business. It's just that I like Skye, very much. Ryder: After my wife died, my mother moved in here to help take care of Skye. They were very close, but lately as her mind's been wandering more and more, Skye's been acting kinda crazy. I'm sure she'll snap out of it though. Katie: I'm sure she will. (Scene: Weeping willow by a lake) (Chase and Skye are at their favorite spot. It's a big beautiful weeping willow by a lake with a small pier. Skye is sitting on the pier waiting for a bite. Chase is hanging from the tree with his fishing pole set up next to Skye's.) Chase: Nothing's biting today. Skye: Maybe they had a big breakfast. Chase (hanging from tree): I'm gonna be an acrobat when I grow up. Skye: Big deal, I can do that too. (Chase's reel clicks.) Skye: Chase, you got something! Chase: Oh no! (Chase jumps from the tree.) Chase: Uuh. Skye: Hurry! Chase: I'm trying. Skye: Reel it in. (Chase reels in his pole. He has caught a very small fish.) Skye: He's only tiny, throw him back. Chase: I don't like touching fish, how do you pull the hook out without touching it? (Chase tries to free the fish from the hook by stepping on it and pulling it off.) Skye: You're hurting him, don't kill him! (Skye takes the reel and removes the hook. She accidently pricks her paw and yelps.) Skye: Ouch! Darn hook! (Skye throws the fish back in the water.) Skye: I'm bleeding, did he get away? (Chase looks in the water and sees the fish floating on the water. The fish is dead.) Chase (lying): Yeah he got away. Come on let's go. Skye: Hey, we can become blood brothers. Chase: Naah, I don't wanna. Skye: You could pick that scab on your arm. Chase: It's a mosquito bite. Skye: It'll bleed. Chase: If I do it, can we go? Skye: Uh-huh. Chase: Okay. (Chase picks at his bite. He yelps.) Chase: Ow! (The bite begins to bleed.) Skye: Okay, rub them together. (They rub the cuts together.) Skye: Now we're blood brothers for life. End of Part 2. Recap After taking Katie's advice, Skye asks Ryder for the money. Ryder barely pays attention to her and he says next summer she can have the money. Then, she is taught a tip about basketball from Raimundo. She accidently loses her ball and it goes in the basement. She follows to get the ball and Katie closes the door unware of Skye down that. Skye tries to get out but it's locked and she gets very scared. Katie hears the banging and finds Skye singing to herself with her very scared. Later on, Ryder is not impressed with Katie's work and then they fight about Skye being normal. The next day, she gives Chase and Skye a tour around her camper. When Chase accidently discovers her secret hiding place for her money, Skye takes some money for the class. Skye joins the class only to find out it's an adult class but she decides to take it anyway. She writes a poem about ice cream. Mr. Porter finds it sweet and good that it rhymes but says he wants Skye to express her feelings and secrets. Ryder and Katie apologize to each other for fighting. Chase and Skye are fishing and Chase catches a small fish, When he tries to get it off the hook to throw it back in he steps on it. Skye takes the hook off and her paw bleeds. She makes Chase pick his mosquito bite and they rub their blood together to become blood brothers. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts